The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thuja occidentalis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Thucavlo’. ‘Thucavlo’ represents a new western cedar, an evergreen tree grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered ‘Thucavlo’ as a naturally occurring branch mutation of ‘Smaragd’ (not patented) in December 2012 that was growing in a production field in Aldergrove, British Columbia, Canada.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using stem cuttings in November 2013 in Aldergrove, British Columbia, Canada. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.